Far From Home
by skks424
Summary: Alyssa and Ronnie are whisked away from their normal (and sometimes boring) life and are plopped into Middle Earth, without a clue in the world why or how they got there. So, naturally, they decide to embark on some adventures of their own... There were two authors involved in this, and we would love to hear what you think, so please review if you can!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just another modern-girls-in-middle-earth story. We don't own Middle Earth, or the characters in it (besides Ronnie and Alyssa). All credits go to the amazing Tolkien.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **~Alyssa's POV~**

Alyssa Hale. That's me!

Coming from quite a wealthy family, I'm a 2nd year med student, living with my best and closest friend Ronnie (or Veronica Mae Carter if she does something to annoy me), and I'm a part time model…

Yet I was unbelievably bored with my life!

It was the same old tedious routine day after day, plus the workload is huge. The only thing that's currently not driving me insane is modelling. Once I had signed the new contract with my manager, met my new co-model Chris, and started our first day of shooting, I was absolutely buggered. So I decided to meddle in Ronnie's daily routine for a little bit.

I walked through the police department's doors, and was greeted by a few officers that passed me. They knew me well and they were used to seeing me around the precinct. I knew where I was going, so I headed straight for Ronnie's desk. She had her head in the computer, with her reading glasses on the tip of her nose, and a concentrated frown adorning her features. Her short brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, and her stormy grey eyes glared at the computer, as if it had done something wrong. Without a word, I grabbed her and tried to pull her away from the desk. Ronnie instantly stiffened, her hands clamped around the edge of the wooden desktop as she tried to stay put. The odds weren't in her favour, however, because I successfully peeled her away and pushed her out the door, ignoring her constant protests of her "needing to do paperwork" and, "one does not solve crimes by eating! Unless it's food related, of course…". She didn't stop this until we reached the park.

"So, now that you've kidnapped a detective, let me do some investigating. What's bothering you?' Ronnie asked, before taking a huge bite out of the burger I had bought for her at our usual diner. I watched in disgust as she tried her hardest to chew the large portion of food in her mouth. At least she tried.

"I feel like a machine! The same old routine every single day! It's driving me insane, and one of these days I swear I'm going to explode!" I groaned as I sipped my fresh berry smoothie. "Actually, unless rigged with something, then an imploding human is more likely than an explo-" She stopped as I gave her an unimpressed look. "What you need, my over stressed fellow human being, is a holiday; a break, a rest, vacation etc. Some time off to recharge the ol' batteries!" I was about to reply when suddenly shivers ran down my spine, the temperature dropped, and the air had a dangerous feel to it. I guess Ronnie must've sensed it too because she stopped mid-chew and looked around us, before her eyes narrowed at a particular point behind me. I frowned and turned my head to find a strange distortion near the old oak tree.

"What the flippin heck is that?" Ronnie murmured next to me and stood up to investigate. Whatever it was, it looked like a ripple of sorts in the air, like a misshapen mirror. As we neared, the distortion became clearer and the world around us seemed to blur, then diminish. All of a sudden, ethereal light poured out of it and the warm light enveloped me completely. I remember a searing image of a woman's face. She seemed otherworldly and beautiful, I almost convinced myself that I was dying and that she was an angel. Almost. That was the last thing I remembered before everything around me was engulfed into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **~Alyssa's POV~**

I opened my eyes to see the sky and tried to sit up and immediately felt dizzy, I took the opportunity to check the area and it was quite clear that we were not at the park. We were in a forest, yet it was nothing like I'd ever seen before, the entire forest seemed… dead, however it gave me an uneasy feeling as if I was being watched. I turned to my right and spotted Ronnie, who was lying in an unconscious heap a few metres away, so I made my way over to her and tried to shake her awake. Finally, she came to and looked around dazedly, before freezing. She slowly slid her eyes from left to right, before looking back at me. "We're not at home." She concluded, and I rolled my eyes. "What a talented detective you are!" I helped her up as she groaned "I must've hit my head somewhere." She mumbled.

As soon as she was on her feet, she started swaying slightly, her vision out of focus. Ronnie stumbled a little, and I leaped forward, grabbing a hold of her arms to keep her still. "Woah, steady… I think you might have a concussion, look up at the sun." I ordered and she obediently did so, and flinched at the brightness. "You're responsiveness is a little late, and you look pale. You just need to rest for a bit, before you move."

"Yeah, whatever the both of you say." Ronnie muttered, before shrugging me off gently. "I'll be fine, mate, trust me." she added, before glancing around, her eyes finally settling on a small opening in the trees. She carelessly threw her finger in that direction, before setting off in a wonky stagger. "Let's go this way." she mumbled, and I reluctantly followed, shaking my head at my friend's antics.

A while later, must have been at least an hour, and we were still wandering around this dark forest. My worry was slowly bubbling up inside me, however Ronnie seemed very cool headed about this. Must be her minor concussion effects. "Now, don't worry about it, friendo, Imma get us outta this mess, you hear?' She stated distractedly. She did a sharp turn, and started marching towards a thicker area of trees. "Must be through here…" She peered through the trees, and I sighed loudly. "Ronnie, just face it. We're lost." I stated, and she whirled around, her grey eyes glaring a hole at me.

"Now, lookee here missy. We're not lost. I'm a detective for pete's sake! And if I can navigate the concrete jungle, then I can sure as hell find my way through this one, yeah?" She rambled, before whirling around around and bumping into something, causing her to make an "oof" sound.

My eyes widened when I saw what she bumped into. It was large, much larger than Ronnie and I, with flat, wide, pointy ears and small, beady eyes. It had mottled green skin, with lots of scars and wounds. It was wearing what looked like skin as clothes (whether human or not I have no clue), and was holding a large, jagged sword. Ronnie's hands slowly reached up to touch its face, as she was still muffled against its torso. She grabbed a hold of its large, greasy nose, and as soon as she did, the thing grabbed Ronnie by the arm and wrenched her hands away. That's when Ronnie dared look up at it, and when she did, her face contorted in disgust, and I expected her to yell, or kick, or run backwards or something. But no. Instead, she looked it dead in the eyes and said, "Son, you have a condition."

I face palmed mentally at my best friend. I don't know if it understood a word, but it looked pretty mad. "Uhh… Ronnie, now's a great time to RUN!" I whisper-yelled and grabbed my friend's' arm and started towing her away. The thing must've REALLY liked Ronnie however, because it wouldn't budge! "Man, if I could, I would. But I can't, so I shan't." Ronnie stated, and tried wriggling out of its vice grip on her upper arm. "Okay, okay. Hey, buddy!" Ronnie spoke in a soft voice trying to soothe it, but it just glared down at her, and must've gripped harder, because she winced. "I know what you're thinking… 'Hey, isn't she a looker?!' Well, I'm flattered, but I must insist that this cannot go on any further!" She feigned sadness, and sniffled slightly, looking away dramatically. 'Imagine what our children would look like!" She wailed, and it roared in her face, causing Ronnie to squint and grimace. I gritted my teeth, this… was not going to end well.

Its attention was fully trained on Ronnie, so I picked up rocks on the ground and threw them at its head. Unfortunately, my plan worked… too well. It threw Ronnie onto the ground a couple meters away and headed towards me. I ran backwards, stumbling as I tried to get away from it. I threw my pair of heels behind me and heard a satisfying "thump" as they hit the monster, but I was running out of things to throw. My eyes caught the glint of a blade, half buried under the leaves and I raced for it. I didn't have time to admire its beauty though, I hid behind a tree and inched away from it, but it heard me, turned my way and roared. I panicked and threw the dagger I'd found and was surprised that I hit it on the forehead as it growled in rage. It charged at me, until it came to a halt and howled in pain. Confused, the thing stumbled out of the way to reveal Ronnie, who had… uh, apparently shoved something up its backside. Yeah Ronnie! She straightened up, proud that she was a pain in the ass, before she stiffened her upper lip. "Yipikayay mother-" She was interrupted as the thing leapt at her and tackled her to the ground.

They grappled on the ground a little, before Ronnie rolled herself on top of the thing. She had leaves in her hair, and her nose was bleeding, but she was still letting everything out on the beast, punching it in the face again and again. "How. Do. You. Like. That!" She emphasised each word with a punch, before the thing gripped Ronnie's throat and threw her to the ground again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow flew past and embedded itself in the monster. It crumpled, and was dead before it hit the ground. Wheezing, Ronnie rolled over, and sat up, wiping some blood off her lip. "I almost… had it…' She breathed, and I ran over to her, before rolling my eyes. "THAT certainly helped with your concussion." I scolded her, and she mimicked me, like a four year old would, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she hit the ground again, unconscious.

I was about to roll Ronnie over onto her side, to try and get her up, before I saw something being pointed at me out of the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head to see a young man, with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Hang on… maybe he wasn't a man. He had pointed ears! Either way, he was aiming an arrow at me, and a scowl was prominent on his face. "What business do two female humans have in Mirkwood?" He asked firmly, and I swallowed, my eyes trained on the arrowhead that was millimeters away from my nose. "I…don't know… And uh, can you lower the arrow please? I'm unarmed." I said, finally looking at the person again. He frowned, but lowered his bow thankfully. "You don't know? Perhaps we will find out." He knelt down, and grabbed Ronnie by the arm, not paying heed to the purple and yellow bruise that was starting to form there that the monster caused. "Take this one to the dungeons, and the forgetful one to father." He ordered, and for the first time, I noticed that three other blonde, long haired, pointy eared people were with him. They did as ordered, and as two of them escorted me away, the other one started dragging Ronnie, the interrogator following.

"Wait!" I called out, without much effect. "She has a concussion, multiple contusions, and possibly a broken nose! She needs medical attention!" I called out, and the interrogator turned his head slightly to the side, almost as if he was acknowledging a slight breeze, before turning back around and continuing on his way.


End file.
